Grazni Civil War
Grazni Wars'' is a conflict between the Graznavian government (represented by the military) and the opposing Vyseni seperatist (rebels), which also serves as the main setting of ''This War of Mine. Background Not many details are revealed about the reason of the war, but it was known that the war is ethnic based and has a nationalistic nature. As what can be read on survivors stories and a pamphlet in the Construction Site, Vyseni, the oppressed minority ethnic, form a self-proclaimed state called "Republic of Vysena" at some point before the siege and declare Pogoren as their capital, trying to claim independence from Graznavia. Escalations to War According to the survivors and various notes, civil disorders spread across Graznavia and then came to Pogoren. Prior to the siege, protesters stormed the capital and attempted to burn down the City Hall. While there were protests and news of fighting and riots in other parts of the country, the residents of Pogoren did not think the situation would escalate and move to Pogoren. During this relatively peaceful period of protests, the Grazni army makes an offensive by bombing the town of Gravia, then followed the attack by indiscriminately murdering rebels and civilians. Arica, a Gravian citizen, flees Gravia amongst a terrified crowd, her father carrying her to Pogoren, on foot, in a single night. Siege of Pogoren The heavy battles that used to occur along the outskirts finally reach Pogoren. The Grazni army and rebel forces clash at the city. During the initial fighting, Roman witnessed his fellow militia members commit atrocities by murdering any civilian that "looked at them funny" as a "precaution." This is because fighting occurred in the streets and identifying the enemy was sometimes difficult. After a series of battles, the army besieged the city of Pogoren, cutting every aid from outside, and trapped both the rebel forces, who already occupied some parts of the city, and neutral civilians inside. Before the siege, however, peacekeeping forces were already there to escort some civilians out of the city. Among those civilians are Pavle's wife and son, leaving Pavle and many unlucky others trapped inside the city. Now trapped, Roman witnessed more crimes committed by his fellow rebels, who were interrogating a group of people and were trying to identify government sympathizers among them. Roman knew that many of them were not, but the entire group was executed anyway. Overwhelmed by guilt, he decided to leave his group and join the neutral civilians. During this time, Emilia had her entire family murdered at the hands of Militia members. Since her home was in an upper-class district, the militia members took everything of value, murdering her family in the process. As the siege progressed, food and supplies became scarce, resulting in a period of looting and crime. The player's shelter will be attacked by looters, who become more and more desperate over time. At some point, a period of high crime occurs, during which bands of looters are roaming the streets and will attempt to raid the shelter every night. Criminal elements pop-up at various locations, the status of the previous occupants unknown. Ceasefire After a variable period of time, the long awaited Ceasefire finally becomes reality with the intervention of international forces. The international peacekeeping forces enter the country and are accompanied by forces of the Gramordian Federation, whose task is to protect Vyseni people from government persecution, thus ending the war. Trivia * The war was based heavily on Yugoslav Wars, which was a series of conflicts between the Yugoslav government against ethnic separatist republics. * Gramordian Federation is most likely to be a reference to the Russian Federation. * According to Ivano Karma and Sad Endings, the Republic of Vyseni would not be formedi. This could mean that either the Graznavian Government won or that ended with a status quo ante bellum.